Let's Put the Past Behind Us
by Slytherins-Evil-Princess
Summary: The war is won and Hogwarts has reopened. Hermione Granger has decided to return to finish out her 7th year. Upon returning she is upset to find out that Draco Malfoy has also returned. He has vowed to try and turn his life around, and that includes being nice to Granger. Can she accept the new Malfoy? And can he truly change? Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


Let's Put the Past Behind Us

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: Hey! First of all thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! This book is mostly compliant with the Harry Potter series. This has been rated M for language that will most likely appear later on in the story. Again I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly this beautiful magical world does not belong to me. Everything you recognize is created by the wonderful J.K Rowling**_

Hermione settled into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with a sigh of relief. She looked at the empty seat in the compartment as a wave of sadness passed over her. She knew things would never be the same.

After the war had ended Hogwarts and been repaired and rebuilt. Students were given the option of returning that fall. Most of the younger students eagerly agreed to return. There were mixed feelings among Hermione's classmates. Ron and Ginny both decided to take the year- Hermione couldn't blame them either. Fred's death had been hard on everyone and Ron & Ginny wanted to take the time to spend with their family. They needed the time to grieve and heal. Harry wasn't going to return to school either. He wasn't ready to see Hogwarts again, not after Dumbledore's and Snape's deaths. He had always been a part of the Weasley family and had decided to move in with them.

Hermione had known she would return to Hogwarts. She had decided as soon as the school was announced to reopen. She wanted to feel like she could return to a normal life. Classes, studying, and books would hopefully help bring back some familiarity to her life. Hermione was brought out of her daze by the opening of the compartment door.

"Neville!" She squealed as she jumped out of her seat. She threw her arms around him and said into his shoulder "I didn't think you were going to return."

"Of course I would Hermione." Neville replied smiling as he hugged her back. "You know I love Hogwarts."

Hermione pulled away from the hug, "Have a seat please." As she sat back down she noticed something gleaming on his robes and her jaw dropped a little. "Neville! Is that- are you-? Head Boy! Oh my I am so happy for you."

Neville's face flushed deep red. "Yeah. I was a little shocked myself. McGonagall wouldn't tell me who is Head Girl though."

Hermione couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. It took Neville a moment to catch on, but when he figured it out he couldn't stop the large smile that crossed his own face.

"I'm so glad it's you Hermione." Neville said as he looked out the window at the trees passing quickly by them. "At least something will seem normal this year."

Hermione's smile faded slightly. "I know what you mean. Although, I'm sure things will seem a little better once we are back."

Draco walked down the train's corridor until he found an empty compartment. He walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. It felt weird to be back on the Hogwarts Express. With everything that had unfolded before and during the war he hadn't planned to return to Hogwarts. He sat down and let his gaze drift out the window. Draco must admit he was surprised, considering his actions, that he was allowed (and encouraged) to return to Hogwarts. McGonagall herself had insisted that Dumbledore would have wanted Draco to return. With his father in Azkaban, and his mother holed up in the Malfoy Manor, it seemed like the only way he could try to turn his life around. He didn't know exactly where or how to start however. He supposed he could focus on his grades and make actual friends, or at least try. Crabbe and Goyle were more like lackeys and didn't really count. Besides, they had been arrested for their actions during the war and final battle. Pansy, thankfully, wasn't to return either and he didn't care enough to find out her reasons. Blaise, the closest person to a friend, was the only person he was unsure if they were to return or not. Blaise's mother had whisked him away to Italy the night before the Final Battle was to begin.

As if on cue Blaise opened the door and entered into the compartment. "Hello." Blaise said rather awkwardly.

"Hey Blaise." Draco responded gesture for Blaise to take a seat across from him.

They sat across from each other awkwardly for what seemed like a long time.

"So I hear Pug-faced Pansy isn't back." Blaise chuckled finally breaking the silence.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at Blaise's comment. He was relieved that Blaise seemed lighthearted. They continued joking and laughing as the train rolled down the tracks getting closer and closer to Hogwarts.

As the train pulled into the station things became tense between Blaise and Draco again.

"Shall we?" Blaise said opening the door following Draco out he gave a nervous chuckle. "I suppose the Slytherin table will be emptier this year."

"I suppose so." Draco replied getting into the carriage. Silence fell between them as the carriage started towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione settled down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. It felt a little weird that she was sitting at the house tale without Harry, Ron and Ginny. She was grateful for Neville being there. He helped make her feel a little less lonely. As she glanced around the Great Hall she noticed that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were missing a fair few of the older students. Hermione took a quick glance over her shoulder to look at the Slytherin table. She would guess that it had about half the students that the other house tables had. Just as she took her gaze away from the table she thought she saw the platinum blonde hair that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. She quickly looked back and sure enough sitting there was Malfoy with Blaise Zabini. Sharply she turned her head back. How dare he return? After everything that happened how was he even allowed back at Hogwarts?

Before she could let herself stew anymore. McGonagall stood up in front of everyone, where Dumbledore once stood. "Welcome back students. It is so nice to see you all back for another year at Hogwarts." As she spoke a stool with the Sorting Hat was brought out. "I ask that you please help me in giving a warm welcome to our first years." She said gesturing to the main doors of the Great Hall. Hermione glanced over to see the doors swing open and she was surprised at the large number of first years. She had to admit it was more than she had expected to see.

As the sorting went a long Hermione joined in with the cheers from the Gryffindors when a student joined their house. As it drew to an end, and McGonagall gave a brief speech, she started to watch all of the first years' faces. She was looking forward to seeing the surprise on their faces when all of the food appeared. She wan't disappointed and soon the Great Hall was filled with talking and laughter.

"It's funny." Neville said smiling "It seems like only yesterday that we were first years. It's amazing how the years have flown by."

Hermione chuckled and smiled at Neville. "Yes it , is amazing. It's amazing to see how we've all grown out of being awkward little first years."

They continued on through the meal reminiscing about past times at Hogwarts. Ron pigging out, and Ginny scolding him, while the twins were pulling pranks on fresh first years. The stories carried on and soon enough it was time to help the prefects lead the first years to the common rooms. Once their duties were done they said goodnight to each other and headed off to bed.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey thanks for reading the chapter! Hopefully you liked it. I know it was a little slow, but gotta get some plot building done first. I promise there will be more in the chapters to come. I just feel like I need to do good plot and character development. Please leave a review! Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
